25 Things that A Great Guy Would Do
by KyuuRiu
Summary: Special for Christmas n New Year XDDD / telat!/ "Temeee   Kau lama sekali sih?" / "Aku sudah membelikan hadiah untukmu. Aku lakukan semua itu karena kau bilang…- kau bilang kau akan pulang" /bad summ / R n R please :3


" **25 THINGS THAT A GREAT GUY WOULD DO"**

**Disclaimer "Naruto": Masashi Kishimoto**

**This story: KyuuRiu**

**I've copied this " 25 THINGS THAT A GREAT GUY WOULD DO" from a fan-page named 'Kaito KID 1412'**

**Genre: Romance (?)**

**Pair : SasuNaru **

**.**

**Rated: T (?) sedikit M di bagian akhir..**

**Sedikit banget :p**

**Warning: YAOI,**

**Typo, mis-typo, ga jelas, jelek bikin muntah =,=**

**.**

**Special Natal dan Tahun Baru yang sebenernya uda kelewat telat XDDD**

**.**

"_tulisan gini kaya flashback gitu deh.."_

.

.

"Temeee~~ Kau lama sekali sih?" omel seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik entah kepada siapa. Yang jelas, tangan kanannya menempelkan sebuah i-phone ke telinga.

"**Sebentar Dobe.. Jalanan macet di malam tahun baru begini."** Gumam suara di seberang sana datar.

Si pirang yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu berdecak kesal. Ia berjanji akan bertemu dengan kekasihnya di Kono-café, sebuah café bintang lima yang sangat mewah dan tentu saja mahal.

"Sebentar itu berapa lama? Aku sudah menunggumu dari jam delapan, dan sekarang sudah jam sepuluh! Kau tahu itu berapa jam, Teme?" Tangan tan pemuda Uzumaki mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Beberapa pelayan mengamati pemuda berkaos orange lengan pendek yang sedari tadi menelfon seseorang itu. Celana hitam diatas lutut yang dipakai sang pemuda menambah kesan santai pada dirinya. Para pelayan berbisik, bukan karena penampilannya yang kelewat santai, tapi karena pemuda itu sedari tadi menunggu seseorang, namun orang yang ditunggu tak juga datang.

"Kau…." Naruto menghentakkan kaki bersepatu kets biru dongkernya ke lantai, "- sangat menyebalkan!"

'cklekkkk' sapphire pemuda itu tampak sangat tajam, wajahnya memerah dan tangannya mengepal erat.

"Brengsek! Tahu begini, lebih baik aku mengerjakan laporan untuk dosen banci itu saja!" pergelangan tangan berbalut hand-bang dongker itu dipukulkannya ke meja. Naruto benar-benar kesal.

"Kuso!"

Seorang maid berambut pink yang melihat Naruto sejak tadi mencba mendekatinya.

"Permisi Tuan. Ada yang bisa dibantu?" ucap gadis manis ber-nametag 'Sakura' itu.

Naruto menarik nafas dalam, "Apakah orang yang memesan tempat ini benar-benar akan datang?"

"Tentu saja Tuan…." Gadis itu menggantungkan kalimatnya, tidak enak jika terus-terusan berbicara kepada orang yang bahkan namanya pun kau tidak tahu.

"Naruto." gumam Naruto sebal.

Sakura kembali tersenyum, "Tentu saja Naruto-sama. Bahkan Sasuke-sama sudah memersiapkan banyak hal untuk Naruto-sama."

Pemuda bermata sapphire itu berdiri dari kursinya. Ia merasa benar-benar kesal. Percuma saja ada banyak hal untuknya jika kekasihnya tidak datang. Percuma saja makan gratis (dibayarin Sasuke) kalau Sasuke tidak ada. Ia merasa telah membuang banyak waktu disini.

"Katakan pada Sasuke kalau aku pulang duluan." Naruto mengambil selembar tissue makan dan menulisinya dengan spidol yang selalu ada di saku celananya.

"Berikan ini dan beritahukan padanya, tidak usah menemuiku lagi." Tangan caramel sang Uzumaki memberikan tissue itu kepada Sakura, kemudian pergi begitu saja.

"Ta –" gadis itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk mencegah Naruto pergi. Menunggu lebih dari dua jam untuk sebuah makan malam memang bukan hal yang bisa dikatakan 'normal'.

Mata emerald gadis itu menatap tissue yang dititipkan padanya. Disana tertulis:

Untuk Tuan Muda Uchiha yang Terhormat.

Terima kasih untuk makan malamnya. Ini sangat menyenangkan…

Dan malam Natal kemarin.., itu juga malam terindah yang pernah kulalui!

Semoga masih ada malam-malam lain yang lebih menyenangkan!

Terima kasih. 

Tertanda, Orang bodoh yang mau menunggu 2 jam untuk seseorang yang bahkan tidak menepati janjinya saat malam Natal.

'Kasihan sekali dia…' batin maid berkulit putih susu itu.

.

.

"Sasuke brengsek! Menyebalkan!" sosok berbalut kaos orange itu membanting tubuhnya ke kasur.

"Brengsek! Teme bodoh! Sialan!" maki Naruto keras-keras. Ia sama sekali tidak khawatir jika orang tuanya meneriakinya dari lantai bawah karena keberisikannya. Dijamin tidak akan ada yang melakukan itu.

Rumah dua lantai ini memang hanya dihuni oleh dua orang saja. Namun sudah tiga bulan ini, Naruto menempatinya sendiri. Penghuni lainnya yang juga kekasihnya, Uchiha Sasuke sedang ditugaskan oleh ayahnya untuk mengawasi cabang perusahaan baru yang ada di kota Suna. Jarak kota itu dari rumah nyaman ini memang sangat jauh, makanya Sasuke memilih untuk menyewa sebuah apartment kecil di dekat kantor.

"Kau.." sapphire Naruto melirik i-phone yang menunjukkan wallpaper yang sangat ia sukai. Terlihat foto dua orang pemuda yang saling memunggungi. Pemuda berambut jabrik yang memakai hoodie kuning menunjukkan cengiran rubah yang sangat menawan. Pemuda satunya berpakaian rapi, menggunakan jas kerja hitam dengan dalaman kemeja putih. Dasi merah yang digunakanna membuat pemuda itu terlihat cool. Mata onyx pemuda itu terlihat sebal, tapi bibirnya mencoba tersenyum canggung. Menurut pemuda Uzumaki ini, kekasihnya sangat lucu saat berekpresi begini, makanya ia gunakan foto favoritnya sebaga wallpaper.

"Aku membuatkan sup tomat kesukaanmu. Stok jus tomat juga sudah kuisi penuh…" sapphire itu meredup. Ia mengingat kejadian malam Natal lalu.

"Aku rela menghias pohon Natal sendirian. Membeli semua perlengkapan Natal sendirian …" sudut mata Naruto melirik pohon Natal kecil yang ada di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidur. Di ruang tengah, benda seperti itu juga ada. Bedanya, pohon Natal di ruang tengah berukuran jauh lebih besar.

"Aku sudah membelikan hadiah untukmu. Aku lakukan semua itu karena kau bilang…" sapphire Naruto kembali menatap layar i-phone kesayangannya.

"- kau bilang kau akan pulang." Wajah tan itu bersembunyi dibalik bantal bulu yang sangat nyaman. Tubuhnya bergetar. Isakan-isakan halus terdengar beberapa kali.

i-phone Naruto berbunyi, menandakan ada sebuah panggilan yang masuk. Di layar, terdapat tulisan 'Teme calling'. Naruto mengacuhkannya. Ia tidak me-reject panggilan, tidak pula mengangkatnya. Pesan-pesan yang masuk pun tidak ada satupun yang dibaca. Ia juga tidak me-nonaktif-kan i-phonenya, dan itu membuat pemuda di seberang sana menjadi sangat merasa bersalah.

"Aku benci kau." Gumam Naruto datar. Ia memasukkan i-phone yang masih menyala itu ke laci meja. Ia benar-benar kesal dengan kekasihnya.

Sepasang mata pemuda Uzumaki menangkap sebuah buku mencurigakan yang ada di laci. Sebuah buku yang bahkan segel plastiknya pun belum dibuka. Di cover depannya bertuliskan '** 25 THINGS THAT A GREAT GUY WOULD DO'.**

"Haahhh~~" iseng, Naruto membuka sampulnya dan membaca isinya. Didalamnya tertulis beberapa point dalam bahasa Inggris.

"Ya.. ya.. daripada menggalau. Lebih baik kubaca saja buku ini." Jemari caramel itu menghapus jejak gula-gula Kristal di pipinya, kemudian membuka plastic segel buku dengan brutal.

"Duapuluh lima hal yang dilakukan cowok… baik?" gumam Naruto. Ia sedikit ragu mengartikan kata 'great' yang ada.

"**1. Know how to make you smile when you are down.**"

Membaca penjelasannya, otak 'dobe' sang Uzumaki mengingat kejadian sewaktu ia duduk di bangku SMA dulu.

.

"_Masalah?" gumam Sasuke datar. Ia menangkap raut berbeda di wajah kekasihnya._

"_Teme, bagaimana rasanya menghadapi Ujian Kelulusan?" Sasuke mengeryitkan dahi. Tidak biasanya pemuda manis yang kini duduk di bangku penumpang Lamborghini-nya menanyakan hal 'sepele' semacam itu._

"_Hn."_

"_Jangan ber-'hn' Teme… Beri tahu aku~~" rengek Naruto sambil menarik-narik lengan baju Sasuke._

_Otak jenius yang bersembunyi di balik rambut pantat ayam Sasuke menyadari sesuatu. Kekasihnya yang berusia 5 tahun lebih muda darinya ini akan menghadapi Ujian Kelulusan 1 bulan lagi dan saat ini dia sedang mengalami krisis percaya diri._

"_Bagian mana yang kau tidak bisa?" Tanya Sasuke to the point. _

"_Apanya?" Naruto balik bertanya. Serius! Otak dobe yang sebenarnya jenius itu sudah menangkap maksud dari sang seme._

"_Kau mengerti maksudku kan?" _

_Pemuda berambut jabrik itu menghela nafas. Kekasihnya memang selalu to the point kalau bicara._

"_Matematika, Fisika." Bisik si uke. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping._

"_Kimia?"_

"_Ck. Aku tidak sebodoh yang kau kira Teme~~" rengek si Uzumaki. Tangannya dilipat di depan dada. Pipinya menggembung. Sial sekali memiliki kekasih jenius seperti Uchiha Sasuke karena dia akan selalu meremehkan kemampuan –tertama akademik- yang kau miliki._

_Sasuke terkikik geli, "Baiklah.. baiklah.. Kita akan belajar tentang itu." jemari pucat Sasuke mencubit pipi kiri kekasihnya. Membuat sang kekasih berdecak sebal._

"_Tapi sebelumnya, kita makan dulu." Bibir pucat Uchiha tersenyum tipis saat memberhentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah kedai kecil._

_Naruto yang sedari tadi tidak memerhatikan jalan hanya bisa menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Namun ekspresinya berubah begitu ia melihat tulisan 'Kedai Ramen Ichiraku' yang terpampang di depannya. Sapphirenya langsung berbinar dan ia kembali bersemangat._

"_Terima kasih, Teme~" bisik pemuda yang masih memakai seragam sekolah itu sebelum akhirnya mengecup pipi kekasihnya._

.

"Ok. Itu adalah sebuah kebetulan!" gerutu Naruto. Yah.. walaupun tak jarang Sasuke melakukan hal serupa yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum, bahkan tertawa lebar. Naruto tetap menganggapnya sebagai sebuah kebetulan. Pokoknya Uchiha Sasuke menyebalkan!

"Selanjutnya, **2. Try to secretly smell your hair, but you always notice**?" gumam Naruto dengan nada sedikit meninggi. Cuma orang iseng yang mau diam-diam mencium rambutnya. Ya, hanya orang iseng.

.

"_Apa sih, Teme~" gumam Naruto sebal. Saai ini dia sedang bermain game di rumah Sasuke. Dan pemuda Uchiha yang sejak tadi duduk di sofa di belakangnya itu membuat bulu kuduknya merinding._

"_Main game." Gumam sang Uchiha santai. Senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya ketika melihat kekasihnya yang duduk di lantai itu berteriak histeris karena dapat memasukkan gol, atau malah kemasukan gol._

"_Aaaaghhh! Sial!" teriak Naruto sekali lagi. Ia langsung menoleh ke belakang dan memelototi kekasihnya yang sedang mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Naruto._

"_Hn?" Tanya Sasuke gak jelas._

"_Bagaimana aku bisa berkonsentrasi jika sejak tadi kau bernafas dibelakang leherku? Kau sengaja ingin membuatku kalah ya? Dasar curang! Aku tidak mau main lagi!" bungsu Uzumaki itu membanting pelan stick PS ke lantai. Pipinya menggembung sebal._

"_Bau citrus.. Manis sekali." bisik Sasuke pelan sebelum ia mengambilkan ramen instan demi menyegel amarah kekasihnya._

.

"Yah.. Saat itu aku memang baru saja keramas. Tapi itu kan hanya sekali. Disini tertulis 'always'. Dan itu berarti selalu." Bibir manis itu tersenyum. Dia menemuakan salah satu alasan yang menunjukkan Sasuke bukan seorang 'great guy'.

"Hhh..** 3. Randomly hands you flowers.**" dahi tan Naruto berkerut. Teme-nya tidak pernah memberinya bunga, tuh…

"Kan.., Sasuke bukan cowok baik. Tapi menyebalkan!"

'deg'

"_Kau ini bukan setan yang harus diberi sesajen kembang kan? Lagipula kau sudah terlalu banyak makan makanan yang tidak sehat. Jadi lebih baik aku membelikanmu jeruk saja."_

Naruto teringat berkataan Sasuke saat valentine kemarin. Ketika itu, Naruto memang bertanya kenapa tidak ada bunga, coklat, atau semacamnya. Dan jawaban diatas adalah jawaban yang diberikan Sasuke saat itu. Kalau diingat-ingat, Sasuke memang sering memberinya jeruk sih.

"Teme jelek!" makinya mengabaikan i-phone yang sedari tadi berdering. Sapphire-nya melanjutkan membaca point ke empat.

"**Give you the remote control when watching TV.**"

"Sasuke memang selalu memberikan remote TV kepadaku saat kita nonton. Tapi itu kan karena Sa – maksudku Teme, lebih suka membaca buku daripada nonton TV. Bisa dibilang, dia memang diprogram untuk membenci benda aneh bernama TV." Pemuda bermata sebiru laut itu berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri. Entah mengapa ia harus mengoreksi kata 'Sasuke' menjadi 'Teme'.

"**5. Come up behind you and put his arms around you**… Itu kan karena Sasuke memang mesum! Pokoknya dia makhluk termesum yang pernah ada di dunia ini!" tubuh tan itu menyamankan posisinya ber-tengkurap ria.

"**Play with your hair.**.? Bermain dengan rambutku?"

.

"_Teme, hentikan!" Naruto yang sedang asyik mengerjakan soal-soal fisika merasa sedikit terganggu dengan keberadaan si pemuda Uchiha._

"_Hn." Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya. Hanya beberapa saat, karena setelahnya, jemari pucat Sasuke kembali mengulangi kegiatannya._

"_Ayolah Teme.. Kau tahu? Besok adalah hari penentu untuk nilai fisikaku. Dan kau malah menggangguku dengan memainkan rambutku. Geli Teme!" jemari alabaster itu tidak berhenti memainkan helaian pirang Naruto yang sudah memanjang._

"_Besok ujian. Makanya kau tidak boleh terlalu banyak belajar, Dobe. santai sedikit atau kau akan kelelahan besok." Sesekali Sasuke mencium aroma citrus dari rambut pirang kekasihnya. Dia sangat suka melakukan hal ini._

"_Teme!" lengan tan Uzumaki menyingkirkan dengan paksa jemari alabaster Uchiha._

"_Hn. Baiklah.." menyerah, pemuda berambut pantat ayam menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur sang kekasih, kemudian membaca sebuah komik karya Kishimoto Masashi. Apa boleh buat? Di kamar Naruto hanya terdapat komik-komik._

"_Aku heran, kenapa kau suka sekali menggangguku sih?" gumam Naruto. sapphirenya masih tertuju pada buku kumpulan rumus kecil di tangan kirinya. Tangan kanannya sibuk menuliskan rumus yang ia lihat di lembar lainnya._

"_Entahlah.. Hanya saja," onyx Sasuke melirik kekasihnya," – aku sangat menyukaimu."_

'_plaggh' kumpulan rumus yang tadinya ada di tangan kiri Naruto sukses perpindah tempat menjadi berada di jidat Sasuke._

.

"Itu namanya mengganggu." Naruto menghela nafas, "Selanjutnya.. ** 7. Be funny, but know when to be serious.**" Naruto meningat kejadian yang baru saja dia ingat (?)

"Haahhhh~~ seharusnya itu adalah saat-saat yang serius. Teme benar-benar bukan tipe 'great guy'. Tapi mengingat perkataan Teme.."

"_Besok ujian. Makanya kau tidak boleh terlalu banyak belajar, Dobe. santai sedikit atau kau akan kelelahan besok."_.

"Benar juga sih…" sapphire itu merangkai setiap kata yang terdapat pada halaman berikutnya, "**Realize he's being funny when he needs to be serious.**"

Lagi-lagi, dahi Naruto berkerut. Memang sih dia bukan tipe jenius dalam berbahasa inggris, tapi.., "Menyadari, ia terlihat lucu ketika ia harus serius? Apa sih maksudnya?"

Naruto mengubah posisi tubuhnya. Sekarang ia terlentang. "Hmm.. Maksudnya apa ya…"

.

"_Dobe! Perhatikan apa yang kujelaskan." Gerutu Sasuke sebal. Onyxnya menatap tajam sapphire Naruto yang terlihat begitu ceria._

"_Hahahahahhh! Kau manis kalau sedang serius begitu, Teme." Pemuda berkulit tan yang duduk dihadapannya malah nyengir rubah sambil mencubit pipi sang Uchiha hingga memerah._

"_Ulangi apa yang baru saja kujelaskan!" tangan kanan Sasuke menaruh sebuah pulpen merah di depan tangan kekasihnya._

"_Ap – apa Teme?"_

"_Kubilang Ulangi!"_

"_T – tapi Teme.. Aku tidak bisa~~" rengek Naruto. Uchiha Bungsu benar-benar ngambek gara-gara ulahnya yang tidak memerhatikan penjelasan sang kekasih._

"_Pokoknya aku tidak mau melanjutkan pelajaran ini sebelum kau mengulangi apa yang kuajarkan tadi." Sasuke benar-benar marah. Uke manisnya tidak menghargai dirinya yang sudah susah payah meluangkan waktu untuk memberi les privat gratisan._

_Memang sih Sasuke terlihat lucu kalau serius begitu, tapi kalau Naruto terus-terusan begini, dia akan mendapat nilai 4 pada mata pelajaran matematika. Ini gawat!_

"_Teme~~"_

"…"

"_Sasuke…"_

" –"

"_Hiks.. Maafkan aku Teme…" sepasang sapphire itu berkaca-kaca. Melihatnya, Sasuke menjadi tidak tega dan akhirnya menyerah._

"_Haahhh… baiklah." Helaan nafas berat terdengar dari bibir sang Uchiha._

"_Yatttaaaaa!"_

.

"Apa seperti saat pertama kali dia memberiku privat matematika itu ya.." jemari Naruto mengetuk-ngetuk pelan buku yang kini berada di atas perutnya.

"Tunggu! Kenapa aku jadi mencari-cari hal yang sama dengan yang di buku, sih?" omel Uzumaki kepada dirinya sendiri.

Tangan Naruto mengangkat bukunya dan mulai membaca lagi, "Berikutnya, **Be cute when he really wants something.**" Naruto mulai memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ahh tentu saja! Semua orang juga akan bersikap manis kalau ada maunya." Jemari tan Naruto membuka halaman berikutnya.

"Hmm.. **Offer you plenty of massages…**"

"Sasuke tidak pernah menawarkan pijatan tuh. Dia selalu membuatku kesakitan kalau memijat." Naruto memijit pelan keningnya.

"Ya.. dia akan membuatku kesakitan. Makanya …"

.

"_Tidurlah dibahuku. Akan kubangunkan kalau makanannya sudah siap."_

.

" – itu yang selalu diucapkan Teme saat aku out of energy." Bibir pemuda pirang itu tersenyum tanpa ia sadari.

"**React so cutely when you hit him even it actually hurts.**" sapphire Naruto menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Ia tidak mengingat satupun kejadian yang menunjukkan bahwa Sasuke 'react so cutely' ketika Naruto memukulnya. Yang biasa pemuda pantat ayam itu adalah..

"Diam saja, kemudian memelukku setelah aku lelah memukul." Lagi, bibir Naruto tersenyum. Bungsu Uchiha yang menjadi kekasihnya sejak beberapa tahun lalu itu selalu saja tahu alasan Naruto memukulnya.

"Ahh.. aku kan tidak pernah memukulnya. Dia saja yang selalu menawarkan tubhnya untuk dipukul.." gumam Naruto yang mengartikan kata 'hit' sebagai sebuah pukulan keras penuh kebencian yang sengaja dipukulkan kepada Sasuke.

"Hmm.. Dan dia selalu bilang 'Aku tidak akan membiarkan tanganmu terluka karena memukul meja atau semacamnya'…" Suara Naruto melemah. Ia sedikit menyadari betapa beruntungnya ia memiliki kekasih seperti Sasuke.

Pemuda bertubuh tegap itu selalu meminta Naruto untuk menjadikan dirinya sebagai pelampiasan saat pemuda berkulit tan itu sedang memiliki masalah. Hal itu tak lain dan tak bukan dilakukannya agar Naruto yang sangat temperamental itu tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh.

"Teme…" gumamnya pelan. Lengannya kembali mengangkat buku untuk dibaca.

"Nomer **12. Smile a lot.**" Naruto menghela nafas berat. Kekasihnya kan selalu bersikap stoic dan tanpa ekspresi. Bagaimana mungkin Bungsu Uchiha itu banyak terseny –"

_._

"_Nee Teme. Kenapa kau tidak pernah tersenyum? Teman-temanku mengira kau itu mafia tau…"_

"_Hn. Biarkan saja. Aku akan tersenyum jika hanya kau yang berada didekatku."_

.

Naruto menyamankan posisi tidurnya, kakinya mengapit sebuah guling berwarna dongker. "Benar juga sih.. Sasuke selalu tersenyum tiap kali membangunkanku, juga saat mengucapkan selamat tidur…"

"**Appreciate you.**.. Dia memang tahu bagaimana caranya menghargaiku." gumam Naruto dengan sorot mata redup. Ia mengingat hasil masakan pertamanya.

Saat itu Naruto tidak tahu yang mana tempat garam dan yang mana gula. Dan sup tomat yang dibuat Naruto tetap dihabiskan oleh Sasuke. Dengan wajah cerah, Sasuke melahap makanan itu dengan rakus, bahkan ia tidak menyisakan sedikitpun untuk Naruto.

"Aku baru mengetahui kalau rasanya aneh saat aku akan mencuci piring makan Sasuke…" pemuda berkulit tan itu selalu terkikik geli jika mengingat kejadian ini. Mulai saat itu juga, Naruto selalu mencicipi makanannya sebelum menyajikan.

"Selanjutnya,** Help others out.**" Naruto menggumam pelan. Kelihatannya sang kekasih tidak pernah membantu orang lain, tuhh. Dia kan selalu dingin kalau didepan orang lain.

"**15. Dance with you, even if he feels like a dork… **Apaan? Teme tidak pernah mau berdansa .."

"Lanjut.. **16. Sing, even if he can't.**" Naruto menaruh buku di samping kepalanya, kemudian memeluk sebuah guling lain berwarna orange.

.

"_Ummhhh…" gumam seorang pemuda jabrik yang masih bergelung dibalik selimutnya. Ia merasa sedikit terganggu dengan music yang disetel cukup keras, entah oleh siapa._

"_Bangun Dobe! Ini hari yang sangat cerah, kau tahu?" Sasuke menarik selimut tebal yang memeluk kekasihnya. Semalam, pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto yang juga dikenal sebagai kekasihnya baru saja kehilangan file laporan yang harus dikumpulkannya lusa. Itu membuat sang Uzumaki down dan tidak bersemangat._

"_Apaan sih Teme~~" rengek Naruto sebal. Hari ini rencanana ia akan membolos kuliah demi mengerjakan laporan itu. Walau begitu, Naruto tetap saja merasa sangat malas._

"_Bangun Dobe." Sasuke langsung menarik paksa kekasihnya dan mengajaknya melompat-lompat di kasur busa mereka._

"_**Makes me feel doko kara ka**_

_**Nagareru keshiki kawaranaku natte**_

_**Oto mo naku tokihanatsu**_

_**AWAY…" **_(*)

_Dan suara sumbang Sasuke sukses membawa Naruto kembali ke alam sadar. _

"_Kau ini kenapa sih? Aneh sekali." gerutu Naruto kesal. Sungguh ia lebih suka Sasuke yang stoic daripada Sasuke yang konyil seperti ini._

"_Hn. Kau harus tetap bersemangat Dobe. Aku tidak ingin matahariku redup.." bisik Sasuke sambil tersenyum._

"_Ck. Cuci mukamu sana! Hari ini aku cuti kerja untuk membantumu.. Dan aku juga sudah menyiapkan ini." Sasuke mengacungkan selembar kertas dengan tanda tangan dr. Deidara tertera disana._

"_Surat keterangan sakit?" Naruto mengeryitkan dahi. "Aku tidak mau berpura-pura sakit.. Nanti kalau aku sakit sungguhan bagaimana? Lebih baik aku membolos daripada berpura-pura sakit." Naruto turun dari kasur, ia segera mencuci mukanya dan kembali ke kamar._

"_Siapa bilang surat keterangan sakit? Disini tertulis 'Uzumaki Naruto harus beristirahat karena tidak sehat', bukan sakit."_

"_Huhh.. Apa bedanya?" lengan tan itu duduk di depan layar laptop yang entah sejak kapan sudah menyala. Seingatnya, ia belum menyalakan laptop berwarna jingga itu._

"_Kondisimu yang tidak nyaman, itu namanya tidak sehat." Sasuke menitipkan dagunya di bahu sang kekasih, lengan alabasternya memeluk pinggang Naruto._

"_Sarapan dulu. Bagian pembukanya sudah jadi." Telunjuk Sasuke menekan tube 'enter' yang ada. Sebuah file dengan format ms. Word terbuka. Didalamnya tertulis bagian pembuka sebuah laporan, lengkap dengan dasar teori dari praktikum kekasihnya yang tertata rapi. " –kita tinggal memasukkan data yang kau peroleh, lalu membuat kesimpulan."_

.

"Membantuku, menyemangatiku, membuatku tersenyum, bernyayi untukku, menari…" mata biru Naruto berkaca-kaca.

" –kenapa aku tidak pernah menyadarinya…" lagi-lagi Naruto menghela.

Ia kembali tengkurap dan melanjutkan kegiatannya membaca, "**17. Have a creative sense of humor.**"

"Hmm… untuk masalah ini, Teme mendapatkan nilai nol besar… Selanjutnya!" pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu menguap, ia mulai mengantuk.

"**Call for no reason. **" salah satu kebiasaan Sasuke adalah menelfon hanya untuk mendengarkan suara Naruto. Hal ini sudah berlangsung sejak saat Naruto memiliki hp sendiri.

.

"_Moshi-moshi."_

"_Dobe.."_

"_Yo, Teme. Ada apa?"_

"_Tidak ada.. Hanya ingin mendengarkan suaramu saja."_

.

"Hahaahhh.. Sampai-sampai aku berfikir bahwa ia adalah seorang juragan pulsa." Naruto terkikik geli.

"Selanjutnya..** Always gives you a kiss when you leave, even when his friends are watching.**" mata Naruto terpejam. Ia mengingat semua kejadian saat Sasuke memberinya ciuman 'ganbatte'. Sasuke selalu mengecup dahi Naruto, kadang bibirnya, saat pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu mengantarkan si Uzumaki sekolah. Kadang, Sasuke mencium bibirnya cukup lama. Dan semua itu dilakukan di depan gerbang sekolah!

Hal yang sama selalu dilakukan Sasuke saat Naruto main ke kantornya. Ia seakan tidak peduli dengan para staff yang membicarakannya.

"Teme jelek…" gumam Naruto singkat. Sapphirenya kembali merangkai kata-demi kata yang tertulis di halaman berikutnya

"**His hand would always find your hand.**" Naruto kembali terlentang. Matanya menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya.

.

"_Kaa-chan.. Naru ingin itu…" seorang anak berusia empat tahun menarik-narik rok ibunya yang sedang menelfon seseorang. Telunjuk kirinya menunjuk sebuah van ice cream berwarna putih gading._

"_Huuhhh… Menyebalkan! Naru minta sendiri saja." Gerutu bocah manis itu. ia pun berjalan menuju van._

"_Paman, minta eskrim jeruk satu." Bocah laki-laki berambut pirang itu memesan kepada seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang. Ia memakai eyeshadow ungu, kupingnya ditindik._

"_Silakan adik kecil.." pemuda berwajah pucat itu memberikan es krimnya kepada si bocah. _

"_Terima kasih paman.." bocah manis itu nyengir kuda. Dijilatinya es krim rasa jeruk kesukaannya. Tanpa merasa bersalah, Naruto pergi meninggalkan van begitu saja._

"_Eitsss… Mau kemana?" mas-mas penjual es krim bernama Orochimaru itu memegang erat pundak Naruto._

"_Lepaskan Naru!" seru Naruto kencang. Tangan pucat Orochi langsung membekap mulutnya._

"_Dengar ya bocah.. Eskrim itu harganya 200-en, kalau kau tidak mau membayarnya aku akan – aduh!" Orochimaru melepaskan tangannya dari mulut si bocah._

"_Dengar ya, Om. Kaa-chan bilang, kalau kita meminta sesatu, kemudian orang lain memberi, kita harus mengucapkan terima kasih. Bukan membayarnya!" suara cempreng Naruto hampir membuat telinga pemuda ber-eyeshadow ungu itu tuli mendadak._

"_Kau ini –"_

"_Lihat Om! Ada burung camar!" ucap Naruto ngawur. Jarinya menunjuk ke arah langit. Penasaran, penjual eskrim itu pun mengikuti arah tunjuk si bocah._

_Naruto menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk melarikan diri. Ia berlari sekuat tenaga menuju tempat dimana Ia meninggalkan Kaa-chan kesayangannya._

"_Kaa-chan…?" sapphire Naruto menelusuri sudut taman itu. Ia yakin, tadi Kaa-chan berada disini. Bagaimana bisa menghilang?_

"_Hei bocah! Jangan lari…" seru mas-mas yang masih mengejar itu. mata kuningnya menatap tajam Naruto. Ia tidak mau merelakan eskrim200-en yang diambil Naru. Naru kecil terus berlari tak tentu arah. Dia hampir kehabisan tenaga, air matanya mulai mengalir karena Kaa-chan tidak bisa ditemukannya._

"_Hiks…" Naruto terisak. Ia terjebak di kerumunan orang dewasa yang sedang mengantri sesuatu. Orang-orang dewasa itu seakan tak memedulikan sosok pirang kecil yang mereka tabrak._

'_brughhh..'_

"_Itaiii…" tubuh rapuh Naruto akhirnya terjatuh. Seorang bapak-bapak bermuka mesum dengan rambut ubanan baru saja menabraknya. Bocah berambut pirang itu kebingungan, ia merasa sangat ketakutan, "Kaa-chan… hiks…"_

_Kepala pirangnya tertunduk, ia duduk memeluk lututnya. Naruto tidak memedulikan jika ada orang yang tidak sengaja menendangnya atau apa. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah bertemu dengan ibunya._

"_Adik kecil… Kau tidak apa-apa?" suara merdu di dekat telinganya membuat Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya. Didapatinya sosok berpakaian serba dongker mengulurkan tangan alabasternya._

"_Jangan menangis…" sosok bermata onyx itu tersenyum tulus, tangan kanannya mengacak rambut Naruto, seperti seorang kakak yang sedang menghibur adiknya._

"_Dimana ibumu?" Naru menggeleng pelan, anak yang menolongnya mengerti, " –ayo kesana. Disini terlalu ramai. Kau bisa terinjak."_

"_Un~" jemari tan Naruto menyambut uluran tangan si bocah dongker. Rambut berbentuk seperti pantat ayam milik si dongker membuat Naru kecil terkikik beberapa kali._

"_Nah.., kau duduk disini sebentar ya. Jangan kemana-mana. Aku akan membelikanmu minum disana." Tangan kiri si dongker menunjuk sebuah stand minuman. Naruto mengangguk pelan. Ia pun menunggu dengan sabar di bawah pohon Sakura._

_Naru tersenyum lebar saat ia melihat mas dongker berjalan mendekatinya sambil membawa dua gelas minuman. Satunya bergambar bulatan kuning segar, satunya lagi berwarna merah mencurigakan._

"_Untukmu…" tangan kanan si dongker menyodorkan gelas bergambar bulatan kuning, " –kau suka jeruk kan?"_

_Naruto mengangguk mantab, "Domo~~". Mas dongker membalasnya dengan sebuah senyum tulus._

_Bocah yang berusia beberapa tahun lebih tua dari Naruto itu langsung duduk di samping Naruto yang sedang meminum jus jeruk, "Pelan-pelan.. kau bisa tersedak."_

_Lagi, tangan itu mengacak rambut Naruto, membuat sapphire si bocah pirang mengamati wajah bertahta sepasang onyx dihadapannya._

"_Namaku Uchiha Sasuke.." ibu jari Sasuke mengusap jejak air mata di pipi Naruto, " –namamu siapa?"_

"_Uzumaki Naruto." jawab Naruto polos, ia menunjukkan cengiran rubahnya. Membuat si bocah Uchiha terkikik pelan._

"_Kau itu manis sekali ya…"_

"_Uuuhh~~~ Naru tidak manis Kak! Naru ganteng.." protes si bocah pirang. Hal ini sukses membuat Sasuke tertawa._

"_Ya.. Ya.. Aksimu melawan penjual es krim tadi memang sangat keren." Sasuke memegangi perutnya. Bocah dihadapannya benar-benar membuatnya ngakak._

"_Pokoknya Naru ganteng!"_

"_Haaahhh~~" Sasuke menghela nafas. Ia memutuskan untuk berhenti menggoda si bocah manis, "Baiklah Naru ganteng yang keren.. Habiskan Jusmu, lalu kita akan mencari ibumu. Ok?"_

"_Un!"_

.

"Bahkan sebelum aku mengenalnya…" gumam Sang Uzumaki tidak jelas. Ia merasa sedikit bersalah telah memaki kekasihnya.

"Tunggu… Dia bilang_ 'Aksimu melawan penjual es krim tadi memang sangat keren'…_ itu berarti.." Naruto memegang dadanya. Ia baru menyadari bahwa saat itu, Sasuke memerhatikannya sejak sebelum ia berpisah dengan ibunya.

Otak dobe-nya mengingat banyak hal..

Saat ia hampir terjatuh dari kereta, tangan Sasuke menarik lengannya, kemudian mendekap erat tubuh Naruto.

Saat mereka berlari menyelamatkan diri keluar dari kantor Sasuke saat gempa Maret lalu.. Sasuke menggandeng erat tangannya.

Bahkan saat perayaan Tanabata taun lalu, saat Naruto pergi bersama teman-temannya tanpa pamit dengan Sasuke karena sedang ngambek. Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu menyusulnya ke tempat perayaan. Saat menemukan sosok Naruto, Sasuke langsung memeluknya sambil berbisik _"Jangan pernah pergi tanpa pamit lagi.."_

.

"_Nee Teme…"_

"_Hn."_

"_Kenapa kau selalu bisa menemukanku?"_

"_**Hmm… Even if I can't see You,**_

_**Even if We are separated for apart..**_

_**I'll always be watching You,**_

_**I'll watch over You, forever…" **_(**)

.

Naruto terdiam, ia membaca kalimat berikutnya, "** Stare at you.**" mata Naruto menatap kosong buku di tangannya. Ia memang sering memergoki Sasuke yang sedang curi-curi pandang ke arahnya.

"Next, **22. Be patient when you take forever to get ready.**" Dada Naruto sesak membaca kalimat ini. Ia mengingat kejadian yang –sering- terjadi padanya saat sebelum tidur.

"Teme…"

.

"_Ummhh…"_

"_Dobe…" sosok berkulit alabaster topless terlihat sedang menindih pemuda berkaos oblong hitam di bawahnya._

"_Hen –emmhhhh Tem –mphhh." Naruto mencoba memertahankan kaos hitam yang dipakainya. Boxer hitam yang terasa sesak juga berusaha dipertahankannya._

"_Sedikit saja.." gumam Sasuke sebelum ia melanjutkan ciumannya. Pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu melumat bibir ranum kekasihnya. Ia menggesek-gesek tubuh bagian bawahnya ke paha sang kekasih._

"_Mmmhhh~~~" pemuda Uchiha itu melepas ciumannya, beberapa detik kemudian, ia menarik paksa kaos sang kekasih dan membuangnya sembarang._

"_Narutoo~" gumamnya dengan Nada memburu. Onyxnya menangkap wajah tan Naruto yang memerah. Tubuh eksotis tanpa busana itu.._

"_Teme~ Hent – Aakhhh… " Sasuke menggigit pelan leher kekasihnya, kemudian dihisapnya kuat._

"_Mmhh… Kau manis sekali Dobe," gumam sang seme sambil menjilati kissmark yang baru saja ia buat. Bibirnya kembali melumat bibir Naruto, memaksa pemuda blonde itu membuka mulutnya._

"_Ngghh.. 'Suke." Bibir ranum Naru terbuka sedikit. Kesempatan ini tidak disia-siakan oleh si pemuda Uchiha. Lidahnya langsung menerobos masuk dan mengajak lidah sang Uzumaki berdansa._

_Sementara itu, tangannya menelusup boxer Naruto.. Perlahan-lahan, tangan itu melakukan apa yang harus dilakukannya._

_Tanpa Sasuke duga, isakan halus terdengar, "Hkss.. 'Su –emmhh.."_

"_Dobe..?" Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya. Sesuatu yang salah terjadi pada sang kekasih._

"_Apa yang –" pemuda berambut raven itu memotong ucapannya sendiri. Ia _

_menyadari hal bodoh yang baru saja dilakukannya._

"_Teme.. Aku.. Aku – hiks.." Naruto emmeluk tubuhnya sendiri, "Maaf~~"_

_Kepala pirang itu menunduk. Isakannya terdengar makin keras._

"_Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf…" Sasuke memeluk lembut kekasihnya. Tangan kirinya mengacak pelan rambut Naruto. _

"_Aku terlalu memaksamu ya?" baritone merdu mencoba menenangkan Naruto yang masih terisak. Naruto menggeleng lemah._

"_Aku.. Aku belum si –"_

"_Tidurlah.. aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap." Sasuke menarik dagu kekasihnya. Membuat sapphire berkabut itu menatap onyx kebanggaannya._

_-chuu-_

"_Akan kutunggu sampai kau benar-benar siap…"_

.

"Hiks.." mata Naruto basah. Wajahnya memerah. Bahkan Sasuke bisa berkata seperti itu saat ia sedang 'terbakar'. Bahkan Sasuke tidak memedulikan keadaannya sendiri.

Naru terlalu larut dalam kenangannya sehingga ia tidak menyadari suara mobil yang berhenti di depan rumahnya.

"Dobe? kau di dalam?" teriak sebuah suara yang sangat familiar itu, suara Sasuke. Pemuda itu tentu saja memiliki kunci rumah ini.

"Uzumaki Narutooo~~~" Sasuke benar-benar OOC sekarang. Dobe kesayangannya membuatnya khawatir.

'tok tok tok'

"Sial!" gerutu pemuda itu. Pintu kamar tidak akan bisa dibuka jika Naruto menguncinya dari dalam.

"Dobe buka pintunya.!" Teriaknya lagi.

Sementara itu, Naruto masih sibuk membaca bukunya. Ia menulikan pendengarannya dari suara berisik di luar sana.

"**Plans a romantic date full of things he wouldn't normally do because he knows it means a lot to you.**.. Sebuah makan malam?" pipi Naruto bertambah basah. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah sekarang. Bukankah Sasuke telah melakukan banyak hal untuknya? Tapi.. menunggu sedikit lebih lama pun.., Naruto tidak mau.

"Hiks..** 24. Drive five hours just to see you for one.**"

"Temee~~.. hks… Kau bodoh!" menyadari jarak antara kota Suna dan Konoha membuat Naruto makin sesak. Memang sih waktu tempuhnya tidak sampai 5 jam, tapi tetap saja.. kekasihnya pasti membuang banyak waktu hanya untuk bertemu dengannya.

"**25. Never run out of love.**.." Naruto mengusap air mata di pipinya. Ia mulai mendengar ketukan keras di pintunya. Suara baritone yang mulai melemah pun ikut terdengar.

"Kumohon Dobe.. Aku tahu aku salah. But please, buka pintunya…" ucap Sasuke dengan nada memohon. Sungguh ia melupakan harga diri seorang Uchiha yang telah lama dijunjungnya.

Naruto terdiam dalam isakannya. Sasuke rela menanggalkan harga dirinya hanya agar Naruto mau bertemu dengannya. Tubuh tan itu berjalan mendekati pintu. Tangannya bergetar.

"Baiklah.." suara Sasuke terdengar putus asa, "Akan kutunggu sampai kau mau memb –"

"Teme~" gumam Naruto dari dalam.

'cklekk..'

"Pintunya tidak dikunci." Naruto membuka pintunya lebar, menunjukkan wajahnya yang kucel dan rambut yang berantakan gara-gara menangis.

…

…

Hening…

..

..

Masih hening…

…

…

"Temeeee~~~" tubuh tan Naruto memeluk erat tubuh Sasuke.

"Hikss…. Maafkan aku! Maafkan akuuuu~~" Sasuke bingung dengan kelakuan kekasihnya. Seharusnya kan Naruto marak padanya, bukan menangis dan meminta maaf.

"Ssstt.. Kau ini kenapa sih Dobe?" pemuda Uchiha itu melepas paksa pelukan Naruto. onyxnya menatap lekat langit mendung Naruto.

Pemuda blonde yang ditanyai hanya diam. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Pokoknya Sasuke tidak boleh tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya!

"Aku baru saja menyadari kalau aku…" bibir Naruto tersenyum. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit cerah.

" –sangat menyayangimu."

-chuu-

.

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

(*) reff Fast Forward – Monkey Majik (Ost. Nurarihyon no Mago – 1st opening)

(**) kata-kata Makarov (Master Fairy Tail) buat Laxus yang dikeluarin dari guild. Dulu kalimat serupa juga pernah diucapkan Laxus kepada Makarov pas Laxus kecil nonton Festival –lupa namanya- yang diadain 'Fairy Tail.

.

Hahahaahhhhh! Langsung nyantol ke SasuNaru pas baca status **'****Kaito KID 1412****'**

Kyuu butuh waktu agak lama buat ngubah urutannya – moga ga ada yang kelewat :p

Semoga suka dengan ending geje ini :3

Sebagai tambahan info, Kyuu sempet stuck nulis fic ini gara2 **GA TAU HARGA ESKRIM DI JEPANG**

Kyuu sampe nyari di gugel, ga ketemu, tanya temen2 ga ada yang tau =_=,

sampe hampir sms dosen native XP

**kanon1010** -senpai juga bantu nyari

temen fb lain juga pada bantuin.. bener2 stuck deh nulisnya #pengetik abal detected

dan akhirnya temen Kyuu yang baru pulang dari Jepang bales sms Kyuu dan ngasi tau harga eskrimnya sekitar 200-en (dies)

Thanks 4 all yang uda bantuin Kyuu XDDD

.

Eh eh eh chap 15 **Night Kingdom** juga uda jadi lohhhh :DDD

Update kapan nih ? hahahahaahh *diseumpel bakiak

.

.

Yosh ga usa banyak bacot deh Kyuu

**Akhir kata..**

**REVIEW please :3**


End file.
